


Harry Potter and the Arcobaleno

by HighSidhe



Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Harry is Leon, animagus!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSidhe/pseuds/HighSidhe
Summary: A collection of unfinished Harry Potter/Reborn! snippets.Chapter 1: An offer is made, and there is more to Leon than meets the eye.
Series: Random Snippets and Crossovers [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/275967
Comments: 11
Kudos: 176





	Harry Potter and the Arcobaleno

“This is quite a lot of money.” Reborn observed, not quite touching the case full of stacks of cash. It was his favorite kind of payment - the untraceable kind, or it would be if he knew why he was being paid. It was almost twice what he usually asked, and so far, his client had conveniently failed to mention what she was paying for.

She was a young woman with thick brown hair and a twitchy air about her. It hadn’t escaped his notice that she had marked out all the entrances and exits - some of which most people didn’t consider as either - and kept glancing at them out of the corner of her eyes.

Whether she was waiting on someone or expecting trouble he hadn’t quite figured out. Either way, it was making him a little twitchy himself. He wasn’t fond of surprises that a twitchy client might entail.

“It’s a difficult task,” She answered finally, focusing on him directly. “One that I expect will take quite a bit of time to complete.”

His eyebrow’s rose?” “How so?” he asked, interest piqued. 

There had been a distinct lack of challenge since Tsuna had properly taken over the Vongola and they had parted ways. He rather missed training the young mafia boss; that had at least been entertaining.

She laid a picture of a young man, on top of the cash. He looked to be in his early teens, though his haggard appearance made him look a bit older. His hair was black and messy, and his green eyes were hidden behind large, hideous glasses that had gone out of style in the seventies. A thin scar bisected his forehead.

“He doesn’t look like he would be difficult to kill,” He mused after an examination. 

She snorted. “It’s harder than it looks; people have been trying to kill him since he was born, and they haven’t succeeded yet.” She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

He considered asking why she wanted the boy dead, but decided against it. He didn’t actually care. “All the same, it hardly explains the expense you’re going to.” He nodded towards the case and the literal hundreds of thousands nestled inside.

“Killing him, while difficult, isn’t why we’re willing to pay you so much.” She responded primly. Leon scrabbled up his tie, moving to settle on his shoulder against his neck. Neither he nor the young woman paid the chameleon any mind. “He disappeared thirty-five years ago.” She sniffed, her lips thinning slightly. “You’ll need to track him down before you can kill him.”

His eyebrows raised, studying the picture in front of him. It was definitely that of a teenager, which meant that she had nothing more recent to offer him. “How do you know he is still alive?”

She barked out a laugh. “You’ll have to take my word on that, but I assure you, he is still alive.” 

“What can you tell me about him?” He was an excellent assassin, the best really, but even he couldn’t find and kill someone without something more than a picture to go off, especially one decades out of date.

“His name is Harry Potter. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley in Little Whinging, Britain.” She rattled off. “He ran away from them when he was fifteen. Hasn’t been seen since, but his being alive-” Here she cut herself off, taking a deep breath and looking deeply unhappy. “I wish he hadn’t, this would be so much easier if he hadn’t.” She murmured, almost as if to herself.

Leon climbed up the side of his face, claws leaving slight imprints in his skin. Reborn absently raised a hand to guide the lizard up to his hat.

Although he was a little surprised when his familiar crawled around the back of the band, making his hat tilt alarmingly back. 

Her eyes followed the lizard’s progress, a fond expression on her face. 

“You were saying,” He prompted. 

“Ah- right.” She fidgeted. “Please, when you kill him, please make it quick. Don’t make him suffer.” She said in a rush, looking for the first time like she was uncertain of this entire endeavor. 

“I don’t, as a general rule.” It just made him curious about why she wanted this person dead when she so clearly didn’t. It also made him curious about her relationship with him, since she certainly didn’t look like she was in her mid-forties. 

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd
> 
> The general idea is that Harry Potter is a chameleon animagus, left the wizarding world for reasons, and the Order finally figured out he's the reason Voldemort can't die despite destroying all the horcruxes.
> 
> If this tickles your fancy, feel free to use, I would love to read something following the premise of Leon the secret wizard.


End file.
